


infatuation

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, LUWOO IS PRESENT BUT HONESTLY THEYRE JUST OUT HERE TO HAVE SOME FUN, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, im not tagging luwoo bcus its unrequited, night life au, this entire fic is just: mark and yukhei please get your own room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and after all this time, was it bad that yukhei still wanted mark?





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gudesanha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudesanha/gifts).



> for those who have read my other markhei fic: welcome! please enjoy the ride

**a week later**

if you had asked yukhei his relationship to mark a week ago, he'd have cast such a question to the side and would have instead directed the conversation to a different topic, a cigarette stuck between his teeth as his unsteady hands tried to light the damn thing. yes, their relationship was one to be questioned. even yukhei himself had no answer to what they truly were. and yet now, everything seemed to make sense.

**day 1**

the cold night air gently blew past pedestrians on the street, stinging the tips of yukhei’s ears and nose as he rubbed his arms to keep warm. muttering a light curse to _dearest_ mother nature, yukhei managed to cross the street and grab onto the door handle of a dimly lit club, blaring loud music that could still be heard throughout the noisy streets of seoul. upon entering the establishment, the bar manager instantly gave him a nod, knowing yukhei as a regular on late friday nights such as these. taking the time to observe the club, yukhei licked his lips unconsciously in anticipation for what would come tonight. obviously, he had no idea, but on a night such as then, something would have to happen.

taking a seat on one of the bar stools, yukhei quickly ordered a bottle of beer, not wasting time in opening up the cap and downing it all in a mere few seconds. knowing that his parents’ allowance for the month was more than enough to spend on a couple more bottles, yukhei signalled for yet another bottle, this time taking a bit longer to finish it all.

“rough night?” the bartender asked, making his way over to yukhei and leaned down on the countertop. yukhei shrugged, a bit too delirious to remember the name of the bartender just then.

“not really. just haven’t had a good fucking drink in a long time.” he responded, tilting back in his seat as he released a deep sigh. “stupid college projects. wish i wasn’t such a procrastinator…” yukhei mused to himself, letting his words and mind drift off into space as a new figure approached the bar, sitting in the seat two spaces away from yukhei. the club was quite packed, yet the bar was a stark contrast, allowing yukhei and the other newcomer to be the only ones present in that shared area.

not sparing the stranger a second glance, yukhei went back to drinking, scrolling through his phone to see the twenty-some unread text messages from jungwoo, kun, and his project partner, another chinese student named kunhang. the messages from kun were the same as always, reminding yukhei to watch his health and bad habits, scolding him also for not answering his texts despite obviously reading them. the ones from kunhang were minimal, giving updates on the results of their shared work. jungwoo’s texts were far from appropriate, but yukhei decided to respond to them anyway. he could have a little fun, right? it was the weekend after all.

it’s when the stranger next to yukhei starts to speak does he finally set his phone down and look up, his eyes wide as he clutches strongly onto his drink to unsuccessfully stop his heart from beating too fast. yes, the voice is oh too familiar, taking yukhei back to his high school days.

“yeah, i’ll have whiskey on the rocks.” the voice murmurs with the soft yet confident tone that yukhei can pick out in a moment’s notice. forcing himself to turn his head to verify that it is truly the person he is thinking about, yukhei can’t help but let out a small gasp that is only audible to himself when he sees the man’s face.

mark lee.

feeling as if a pair of eyes were watching him, mark also turned his head, making direct eye contact with yukhei, whose hands unconsciously held a half-drunken beer bottle, a toothpick also stuck between his teeth in the most unpleasant manner. what a way to meet after three years.

the pair stared at each other for a while, the present bartender slowly travelling to another side of the bar after passing mark his glass. they both opened their mouths at the same time as if they were going to say something, but closed them at the sight of the other preparing to let out their own thoughts. such a thing carried on, yukhei tired of feeling his lips tremble with a bit of excitement and more of disgust.

“minhyung-“ yukhei whispered, reaching out unconsciously with his hand to grab onto mark’s, recoiling when the younger boy snapped back.

“it’s **mark** , you should know that, _yukhei_.” mark snarled, a rare image that yukhei had only seen three total times in his ten years of knowing the boy. taking a deep breath, mark shook his head as if he couldn’t believe he was standing there talking to such an idiot. “sorry. it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

and so it had. exactly three years since the pair had last seen each other. the two had been one of the most popular couples in high school, students gravitating towards the two as if they were the sun themselves. but the couple had usually kept to themselves, despite being loved by teachers and friends. often called star-crossed lovers by their classmates, they never listened. but perhaps they should’ve listened now.

yukhei nodded, turning back to his own drink. now, compared to mark’s choice of drink, yukhei seemed like a failed student and a raging alcoholic. it was like the canadian was only there to make a fool of yukhei. banging his fist down on the table, yukhei dug into his jean pockets and slammed a couple thousand won on the bar counter, walking away to the glowing dance floor that seemed to beckon with every step he took. mark could only sadly look at the half-finished bottle of beer that yukhei left behind, reaching over the table to pick up the bottle as he took a good swig out of it. tasted like shit.

yukhei made his way across the dance floor with enough fluidity to join the exact center, making quick eye contact with another girl who wore a small crop top and fishnets underneath her cut jeans. yukhei wasn’t one who cared about physical appearance, and as he approached her, it seemed true enough. by the time yukhei was sweating like a madman and the girl was all over him, he couldn’t even remember her face as he looked to the side of the club. with so many people crowding near him, it was impossible to say any other area other than those around him. suddenly grabbing the girl’s wrist, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “let’s go someplace else.”

the girl, obviously high, agreed and followed yukhei to the men’s room, surprised that no one had noticed the two going inside. thankfully, the bathroom was empty, the three stalls all open. choosing the last one and largest, yukhei shoved the girl inside, not bothering to lock the door behind him. leaning against the wall, the girl (who was prettier now out of the flashing lights) let yukhei press her against the tiled wall, letting his hands travel up and enclose around her wrists as he planted a small kiss on her chest. before yukhei could get any further, however, the loud creak of the bathroom door echoed through the room.

the girl panicked, pushing against yukhei’s force but it was no use. yukhei paid no attention to the sound of the door. hadn’t he heard it?

with a small push, the stall door opened, revealing the two clubgoers inside. surprised, yukhei let the girl go, rough red marks appearing on her wrists. turning around to face the perpetrator, yukhei was a bit taken aback. of course, it was that boy. fucking mark.

“you freak!” the girl screamed, hitting yukhei in the face with not much willpower. “you idiot- i can’t believe you would do that. that hurt, you know? fuck you.” she cursed, giving mark a repulsed look before leaving the men’s room in a hurry. the door to the room slammed with a dull thud, the sound travelling off the tiles and into the two mens’ ears like an annoying reminder that the two were now alone, yet again. yukhei scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a small prickling sensation lingering on the spot where the girl had slapped him.

“charming,” mark breathed out, running a hand through his hair as his eyes widened at the thought of what had just occurred. “what a sweet girl.” the two’s eyes then locked together, and yukhei felt as if he was holding on for his dear life. crouching down to stare mark directly in the face, yukhei grabbed a hold of mark’s chin gently, flashing his stupidest grin.

“you still look quite pretty.” he muttered, moving his face a bit closer so that they were practically touching, the sensation of yukhei’s hot breath blowing onto mark’s skin sending a shiver down the boy’s spine. “i wonder if you still remember what it feels like to kiss against a bathroom stall...” mark smirked at this, his eye twitching at the smug comment yukhei had made, referencing a bit of their shared path.

“you fucking bet i do-“ mark slurred, roughly placing a hand on yukhei’s cheek as he leaned forward and let their lips touch, pressing deeply until he could feel yukhei push him into the tiled wall, breaking the kiss to let out a small whimper of pain. “fuck,” mark rubbed at his back, sending yukhei a glare. “you idiot. you never considered my feelings.” but it seemed as if mark couldn’t have cared less, as in a mere few seconds they were back to making out in that dingy bathroom stall, no one around to witness such a scene.


	2. day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: oh my god there are so many typos IM SO SORRY

**day 2**

when yukhei woke up the next morning he immediately thanked whatever god that it was a saturday morning rather than a weekday morning, the harsh pounding in his head that threatened to make him throw up a sad reminder of what had occurred the night before. holding the side of his head with one of his hands, the man groaned, glad his parents had bought him a nice apartment to himself instead of renting out one of the student dorms that required you to share with another student. yukhei wouldn’t have called himself an introvert, but even he liked to have some alone time once in a while.

getting up from his bed after grueling in his own self-pity for a good few minutes, yukhei slammed his hand down on the coffee table next to his bed, searching around for his phone. feeling the outline of the latest apple model, yukhei picked the phone up, turning it on to be surprised by the bright screen that made yukhei grimace in disgust. gently putting it back down on the table, yukhei took a moment to rub his eyes before he picked the phone back up, this time lowering the brightness so he was able to bear the light. the home screen showed a multitude of different notifications, the top few all text messages from the one that yukhei hoped wouldn’t have texted him.

groaning yet again, yukhei opened kakaotalk, angrily typing out a message to jungwoo before realising that he had yet to read what jungwoo had actually sent him. as if their messages from late last night were nonexistent, jungwoo had invited yukhei to a game night along with a few other mutual friends later that day. apparently, there would be a few more people coming, which yukhei didn’t mind. thinking of the imaginary plans yukhei had for the night, he deleted the pre-written message and instead typed a small agreement, sending it without much thought as he crashed right back into his bed, intent on sleeping until the time came to go meet up with jungwoo and the others at the nearby bar.

before the cantonese man was able to fall back asleep, however, a loud ring emerged from the coffee table, the alarm clock his mother had bought him for children’s day (despite not even being close to a child anymore) suddenly going off. screaming face first into his pillow, yukhei wondered if this newfound torture would ever end.

-

yukhei got out of his car with a sort of aura radiating from him, his friends all grinning when he slammed the car door close and patted them on the back.

“hey guys,” he tried his best to smile, still feeling the after-effects of the alcohol from last night. “shouldn’t we go in now? trivia night is starting soon, isn’t it?”

jungwoo, who had been talking to a few of his friends that yukhei didn’t recognise, came up to the small group that was forming near yukhei, giving him the purest smile he’d ever seen despite the things they did when they were alone. “oh no, we still have to wait for kunhang and his other friends. he asked to tag along last minute so i let him. hope you don’t mind!” jungwoo cheerfully commented, directing the comment at others but looking directly at yukhei. struggling to keep calm, yukhei looked away, noticing a car that had pulled up into the parking lot.

“them?” he asked, sticking a thumb in the car’s direction as it came to a stop, three more people emerging from the vehicle. squinting, yukhei made an effort to figure out who the three others were, widening his eyes as he soon realised it was a terrible mistake that he had accepted jungwoo’s fruitless invitation.

“minhyung!” jungwoo exclaimed, bouncing over to the shorter boy and immediately hugging him. “i didn’t even know you were going to be here? who would’ve thought.” he shrugged, letting himself get pried off with a simple push from mark who smiled back at jungwoo.

 _well fuck_ , yukhei thought, unconsciously taking a step back as he wondered why his heart still skipped a beat each time he looked at his ex. looking down at his own outfit, yukhei regretted not taking more time to pick out a nice outfit instead of throwing on the first thing that was piled in his wardrobe. compared to mark, he looked like some kind of beggar. did mark even know yukhei would be there?

a few more moments passed by before yukhei was nudged in the arm, jungwoo nodding towards the entrance of the bar where most of the group had already entered in. with a cryptic look in his eyes, jungwoo offhandedly commented on mark’s appearance, letting himself fall behind yukhei’s steps so he could admire yukhei’s confused and surprised expression as he turned around when jungwoo made the observation.

“you know, i saw the way you were staring at minhyung. he’s cute. he’s your type, isn’t he? i remember you mentioned it to me once. though i don’t even know if i can take you seriously. after all, you were basically panting under me and it was a bit hard for me to hear you and all-“

“that’s **enough** , jungwoo.” yukhei muttered, slapping his palm onto his forehead, cringing at the last sentence. there were sometimes (like now) that he wished he had never met jungwoo. turning around to enter the bar, yukhei made a mental note to never mention mark to the elder again.

the atmosphere of the bar was nice, a break from the usual clubs that yukhei liked to visit on restless weekend nights when there was nothing better to do. with dim lights that covered every inch of the room and a mix of jazz and contemporary music playing from speakers in the ceiling, it almost felt like yukhei was back in his own private apartment that his parents had given to him for his eighteenth birthday.

yukhei took a seat at the edge of the table, the seat farthest away from mark. a part of him wondered if mark had even realised that he was there, yet another part of him hoped that mark had forgotten that he’d even existed. musing to himself, yukhei muttered a few curses in cantonese to himself, jungwoo taking the seat next to him.

“everyone, order as much as you want! yukhei is paying since he’s a filthy rich idiot. you don’t mind, do you?” jungwoo laid a hand on yukhei’s shoulder, flashing a devious smile that only yukhei could see. sighing, yukhei complied, holding up a hand when the entire table began to cheer in delight. as if controlled by some other force, yukhei found himself making eye contact with mark, almost panicking when mark’s eyebrows furrowed in an implied sense of disgust and misunderstanding.

jungwoo stood up suddenly, addressing the entire table. “alright. let’s split into groups of two since we have an even number of people today. yukhei, minhyung- you guys can be together. with the look you two give each other every time i mention one or the other you might as well…” jungwoo murmured the last comment to himself, sharpening his gaze. jungwoo continued to list off different groups until everyone had been paired up (a bit unwillingly), but there didn’t seem to be any objections, so the teams were set.

the cantonese man got up from his seat slowly, slumping down into the seat next to mark as they were handed a whiteboard and marker to write down their answers. for a while, the two said nothing, barely even looking each other’s way. when the shared silence became almost unbearable, yukhei finally turned his head to observe the canadian, surprised to see that mark was also staring right back at him. almost turning his head the other way, yukhei stopped himself and instead took the time to admire how cute mark’s lips were, the faint curve at the tips of his mouth giving him an almost doll-like appearance. mark opened his mouth to speak, making a comment or two yet yukhei had already tuned him out, more focused on pondering the many ways in which he could do a bit more with mark’s lips and-

“yukhei. we need a team name. hurry up.” mark impatiently snapped, gently pushing yukhei’s chest. this seemed to do the trick as yukhei was now more alert, his eyes widening as his mind processed the sentence.

“oh. yes, of course.” yukhei muttered, shaking his head as if that would clear him of his fatigue. “fuck,” he cursed out loud, closing his eyes when a hard, throbbing ache could be felt. “i’m never drinking beer again, fuck-“ this prompted a small giggle from mark, who quickly realised this mistake and quickly shut up. yukhei, amused by the sudden break in character, smiled. perhaps the day wouldn’t be wasted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo i updated moderately fast! in my opinion, this is the slowest chapter. all the other chapters r Action Packed so please look out for that! feel free to comment if u want, i love reading everything you guys say <3
> 
> twt: zhunyeon  
> cc: haknyeonism (drop me some requests or smth)


	3. day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the two people who sent me messages on cc: HEY I LOVE U GUYS AND I TRIED TO UPDATE THIS QUICKER FOR U TWO <3

**day 3**

yukhei checked the clock, rubbing his eyes roughly as if that would help him see clearer. the alcohol that pumped throughout his body threatened to cloud his eyesight, making it so that even looking at the hands of the clock was a tedious task. releasing a long sigh, yukhei picked up the large glass in front of him and shook it, watching as the ice cubes at the bottom swirled around in the liquid. on nights like these, it was only natural that yukhei be compelled to walk around town and enter the nearest bar, drinking until he couldn’t even stand. in many ways, he was a fulltime alcoholic rather than a student. of course, he wouldn’t have admitted that sober.

shoving his cheek into his arm, yukhei pouted as a bartender approached him, leaning on the back of the counter as he cleaned out a glass with a towel.

“you know, yukhei, you really shouldn’t be drinking so much. usually, i’d stop you after the fifth drink but since you’ve been so… generous, i’m not sure if i should.” the bartender exhaled, setting down the glass underneath the counter and focused his attention on yukhei. yukhei wondered how the bartender knew his name, as he hadn’t recalled telling him, but then again, yukhei wasn’t technically in the right mind to say anything. processing what the bartender had just said, the man looked down at the counter to see his black card and receipt. what was the tip he had given again?

“it’s fine-“ yukhei had forgotten the bartender’s name. “d-doyoung?” he paused for a moment, waiting for the bartender to protest but instead received a small, sad smile, the bartender shaking his head.

“dongyoung. but it’s fine. they call me doyoung here anyways. please, continue.”

yukhei pulled his other arm onto the counter, burrowing his head into the both of them. “ah, you wouldn’t care. it’s stupid. trivial.” the words came out muffled, doyoung raising an eyebrow but still allowing for yukhei to continue. yukhei was a regular on sundays- doyoung practically knew the ins and outs of the drunk man by now. “but! if you keep insisting…” doyoung had only asked once. “i just can’t believe i would ever see mark again. i had practically forgotten about him ever since i started college. it’s fucking stupid- how he just ignores me and pretends like i’m some kind of… idiot. what did i even do to him? are we even going to the same university? oh my god, what if we’re in the same university and i just never realised. oh my god, doyoung.”

yukhei suddenly lifted his head up and firmly grasped doyoung’s arm, his faintly bloodshot eyes staring right into the other man’s face. “fuck, man. i still love him. it’s shitty of me, i know. i was such a dick to him- the biggest fucking dick ever. i didn’t deserve him. he was so perfect. he _is_ so perfect. i’ll never find someone like mark. minhyung. my god.” with that yukhei let go of doyoung’s sleeves, slinking back into his own chair. the alcohol was now in full effect, practically every sense that yukhei had was distorted by the cursed liquid.

“oh yukhei.” doyoung chided the man, patting his head as one would do with a troubled child and bent down to reach yukhei’s view. “i think the alcohol is making you a bit more emotional than you’d prefer. you should really get going now. do you need me to call a taxi for you? it seems we’re the only ones left here.” doyoung pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, opening the lock screen and promptly clicking on the call button. just as he was about to dial in the taxi service’s number (as he had practically memorised from being a bartender for so long), yukhei suddenly sat up, his posture now one that resembled someone who was definitely, totally, not drunk.

“it’s fine. i’ll get a ride myself.” yukhei waved his hand at doyoung, dismissing the man from calling. “sorry, i’ve been prolonging your closing time. i’ll leave, don’t worry!” yukhei got up from his chair, straightening his jacket in a sort of refined manner before stumbling out the door, ignoring the weak comments from doyoung that insisted he stay inside until he finally got a ride. it was too late, however, as yukhei was already out the door, his phone in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

leaning against a wall, yukhei stuck the cigarette between his teeth and grasped his phone with both his hands, scrolling through his contact list in the possibility of finding a suitable acquaintance who would be kind enough to take him back to his apartment. fishing his lighter from his back pocket, the man lit the cigarette, suddenly relaxed by the taste of nicotine and smoke that filled his entire body. as he stood there, idly looking through his contacts, something caught his eye. oh? mark’s contact?

yukhei suddenly remembered exchanging numbers with the younger yesterday, placing a bet during the trivia night when yukhei had miraculously answered a question right. did yukhei even dare text him now?

but of course, it was done before yukhei could even realise what he was doing, crushing the cigarette bud against the wall in rage against himself. the text simply told his coordinates, nothing else. there would be no way that mark would even realise what the message was for.

awhile passed before something happened. yukhei had taken to lighting another cigarette and fidgeting with the numerous rings on his left hand. it was a sort of impulse- something he did when there was nothing else to do. doyoung had since exited the bar, the lights going dim as the last shop on that street closed up for the night, leaving yukhei alone in the dark, frigid city. some warmth radiated from the cigarette and the lighter, so yukhei used it sparingly as he shivered from the unexpected cold.

in the distance, a flash of light lit up the buildings that stood across from the shops. a small, rundown car pulled up into the street, the license plate obscured by the surrounding darkness. yukhei squinted, not used to the bright light. finally, the car stopped in front of yukhei, the door quickly opening to reveal mark, who hastily got out of the car and rushed to yukhei.

“idiot. why the hell did you send me your location? how long have you even been standing here? it’s almost 3 am.” mark seethed, taking yukhei’s hands in his to feel his body temperature. “you’re freezing. how can someone be so stupid?” and mark was right. how long had yukhei been standing there, relying solely on an almost burnt out cigarette to keep himself warm? the effects of the alcohol were definitely getting to him.

yukhei opened his mouth to respond, yet nothing came out. delirious, tired, and drunk, he almost collapsed into mark’s arms, mark stumbling back from the sudden weight as yukhei was much taller and heavier than him. scowling, mark grabbed a hold of yukhei, finally balancing himself and the man against his own body. “don’t you dare pass out on me. i don’t even know where you live- and don’t you even think about staying over at my place. i have a roommate.” but, it was as if mark was talking to a brick wall, as yukhei had already closed his eyes and was now unresponsive. great. just what mark needed.

-

yukhei awoke to a much warmer climate, startled by the warmth of his surroundings and the feeling of a small blanket thrown on top of him. grabbing hold of the blanket and immediately throwing it to the ground, he sat up, groaning as his head continued to throb profusely with an ache that couldn’t even be described. it was simply that painful. looking around the room, it seemed that yukhei knew the place. where was he? some of the items and furniture seemed vaguely familiar, yet, it was as if yukhei couldn’t recall where exactly he had seen such things.

looking around yet again, yukhei came up with an assumption. of course, he was in mark’s dorm. there was no question of it. after all, it wasn’t as if this was yukhei’s apartment (it would have been _much_ nicer).

next to the bed which yukhei had awoken on was a door, a loud noise emerging from the room that the door led to. with nothing else to do, yukhei laid back down on the bed, not bothering to look up when the noise suddenly came to a halt and the door cracked open, revealing a certain figure. as yukhei laid on the bed, he could only make out a blurry visual of the person who emerged from his peripheral vision. frowning, yukhei sat back up, tired of all these small movements. now, he could clearly see the man who stood in the doorway.

eyes closed with one hand rummaging through his hair, mark stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping onto the carpeted floor. yukhei sat there for a moment, obviously aware that he looked like an absolute fool for staring so intently. shaking his head as if to clear his peculiar thoughts, yukhei said nothing, gesturing for mark to take a seat next to him on the bed. a corner of mark’s mouth tilted, as if he was about to retort, but instead remained neutral, taking yukhei’s offer and sitting down next to him.

“do you still have any cigarettes left?” the question came after a long sigh, mark letting his right cheek rest in his hands. yukhei nodded and checked the case he always kept with him.

“only have one left, though,” he muttered, closing the case as he prepared to stick it back into his pocket. mark placed a hand on his, stopping him from continuing the action.

“it’s fine. we can share it.”

shrugging, yukhei lit the cigarette with a bit of trouble, his unsteady hands quivering as he tried to light the end. getting impatient, mark grabbed the lighter out of yukhei’s hands, but his expression quickly turned soft when he realised how cold yukhei still felt. “i’m sorry.” he murmured, taking a long drag out of the cigarette once it was properly lit and handed it back to the elder. “how have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: zhunyeon  
> cc: haknyeonism  
> (pls become my friend)


	4. day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA GIRL WROTE THIS ALL JUST NOW

**day 4**

this had perhaps been yukhei’s worse hangover yet as it had taken the man two hours to get up from his bed and take a brisk, cold shower, before he slung his backpack around his shoulder and headed out to class. the university was only a couple of minutes away, so it wouldn’t be any trouble to walk. though, the two hours he had spent lying in bed had taken a toll on him, as he was now thirty minutes late to class and knowing the professor for that specific class, the door was probably locked and there would be no way for him to enter the class if it was already in session. sighing, yukhei walked to campus, intent on finding the campus café and sitting there until the time for his next class arrived.

were monday mornings always this lame? yukhei thought so. it seemed that each week was the same pattern of getting drunk and waking up tired and lonely, despite his massive friend group and personality. taking a seat on one of the outside tables, a waiter came up to yukhei and asked for his order. writing down a quick request for a large coffee, the waiter was soon gone, leaving yukhei yet again to his own thoughts. the coffee would hopefully wake yukhei up as he could feel his eyes already threatening to shut on him. taking a small yawn, yukhei leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

if it weren’t for a small tap on his shoulder, yukhei probably would have fallen asleep. startled by the sudden tap, yukhei opened his eyes suddenly and was met with jungwoo, who was leaning over the table and had now rested one of his hands on yukhei’s shoulder.

“oh, thank god you’re alive.” jungwoo dramatically called out, taking his hand off and placing the back of it on his forehead. without any permission or request, jungwoo took the seat across from yukhei out and sat in it, biting down harshly on his lip as he scrolled through his phone. “what are you doing here? don’t you have psychology class or something…” he trailed off, apparently finding something more worthwhile on his social media. rolling his eyes, yukhei wondered how he was still in contact with the man in front of him. then again, there was a more obvious answer to that question.

before yukhei could respond, the waiter came back with yukhei’s coffee, placing it down in front of him. yukhei opened his mouth to thank the waiter before a slice of cheesecake was also placed in front of him.

“it’s from the girl over there. free of charge.” the waiter smiled, gesturing to another student all the way on the other side of the café area, her face covered embarrassingly by her menu. as the waiter walked away, jungwoo laughed at this, stealing the plate of cheesecake from yukhei as he watched him grimace in confusion.

“i’m not surprised,” jungwoo chuckled through a mouthful of cheesecake, having already taken a small bite. “i’d do the same if i didn’t know you.” jungwoo shoved another piece into his mouth, briskly swallowing it and taking another piece with his fork. jungwoo reached across the table with the fork and pointed it directly at yukhei’s mouth, pushing for him to open it so he could give yukhei a taste. after yukhei was done groaning, he complied, letting jungwoo force the food into his mouth, making him almost choke.

“what the fuck-“ yukhei managed to get out after a few sips of coffee and a short coughing fit. “ _my god_ , jungwoo. how do i even stand you…” despite the cold statement, yukhei was smiling, finding the situation himself a bit funny. the entire ordeal had taken his mind off the growing pain in his skull from the hangover, yukhei’s affection towards jungwoo growing a bit more.

after they had both calmed down and the coffee and cheesecake were both gone, jungwoo put down his phone and looked calmly into yukhei’s eyes. “do you want to come over to my place? i don’t have any classes today. when are your classes again? i only ever remember your morning schedule.” he asked nonchalantly as if there was no hidden meaning behind his words. “we can watch a movie or something. rewatching a movie actually sounds quite nice on an early monday morning.” jungwoo looked out onto the campus as people moved to and forth. he felt bored.

yukhei considered for this, a bit shocked at the proposal as he usually only went to jungwoo’s dorm during the late night when his roommate wasn’t there. “sure. why not?” yukhei shrugged, pushing back and getting up from his seat with ease as he took his backpack and held it against his shoulder. “let’s go then. your dorm isn’t that far away, anyways.” before the duo left, yukhei left a few bills with change to spare on the table, leaving the waiter to sort it out for themselves. and so the two left, chatting quietly to each other, not caring if anyone else looked at them with contempt or awe.

-

it didn’t take long for the entire situation to escalate. jungwoo and yukhei had only been in the dorm room (which yukhei found increasingly familiar, as if a sense of déjà vu had come and hit him in the head multiple times) for around twenty minutes, the movie not even set yet before they were both on the couch, yukhei fumbling with jungwoo’s shirt as he tried to unbutton the top. frustrated, yukhei shoved jungwoo against the back of the couch and managed to aggressively throw off jungwoo’s shirt from the latter’s head, smiling when the elder started to laugh.

the laughing stopped abruptly as yukhei bent down further, his gaze changing as he looked jungwoo in the eyes, unconsciously licking his lips as he did when he felt as if something eventful would happen. moving in closer to jungwoo’s body, yukhei let his eyes flutter close and catch jungwoo’s lips with his own, releasing a small groan when jungwoo bit down on his lip. when yukhei was sure he’d die from loss of breath if he continued any longer, he broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“ _oh_ , jungwoo-“ he murmured, cupping one of jungwoo’s cheeks with his hand, tracing up his neck with his other hand’s index finger. “you’re so…” yukhei struggled to find the right words, distracted by other thoughts on his mind that had never really occurred to him before he had realised mark still lived in seoul. jungwoo looked confused as yukhei let his hands fall to his side, not even completing the sentence. furrowing his eyebrows, jungwoo got up, grabbing a hold of yukhei’s wrists and in turn pushing him onto the couch instead.

“is your hangover that bad?” jungwoo smiled against yukhei’s neck, his warm breath tickling yukhei’s skin as he writhed underneath the elder. “you must stop drinking, yukhei. you reek of alcohol sometimes.” jungwoo harshly bit into yukhei’s neck, chuckling when yukhei let out a pained noise. stopping for a moment to admire his own work as bruises started to bloom, jungwoo let go of yukhei’s wrists but instead began to go back to work, happy that his grip on yukhei’s wrist had also led to numerous red spots.

and just as quick as jungwoo and yukhei had trashed each other, the door to jungwoo’s dorm cracked open, a loud voice calling out from the door way. the couch was momentarily blocked by part of the wall when looked at from the entrance, but if a person were to walk a bit further then they would be a full witness to jungwoo and yukhei’s… friendship.

“hey, jungwoo hyung? our professor had to cancel class today so i came here early. i hope you’re fine with that. i even got some chinese takeout to share with for lunch. maybe we could watch a movie or something while we ea-“ the voice was all too familiar to yukhei, but by the time he recognised it, it was too late.

mark dropped the takeout on the floor, eyes wide as he began to process what exactly jungwoo and yukhei were doing. yukhei looked up from the couch to see mark’s pained expression, violently shoving jungwoo’s chest to get him off. quickly standing up, yukhei tossed jungwoo’s misshapen shirt to the man, his cheeks burning with rage and embarrassment. yukhei couldn’t bear to look at mark’s face, feeling as if he had just committed the worst sin possible. now, he realised why the dorm looked so familiar to him. the dorm mark had taken him to the day before was jungwoo’s dorm.

“goodbye.” yukhei muttered softly, covering his neck that was littered with bruises before walking out the door that slammed behind him as soon as he stepped out. and so, the question still stood. when would yukhei ever get over his need for mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: zhunyeon  
> cc: haknyeonism  
> (pls,,, be my friend dm me ask me anything I LOVE YALL)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my darling sarice, the absolute LIGHT OF MY LIFE who has only been a darling to me and will continue to be my fav child  
> without her help idk if i wouldve ever even thought of writing this lmao  
> the idea came to me at 9 pm on the highway
> 
> please leave comments if you'd like me to continue! hopefully i can write faster hsdjghslg


End file.
